An Unexpected Accident
by Cattie-chan
Summary: What happens when a group of four friends, fans of LotR, ends up in a car crash in a summer day? They magically get teleported to Middle-Earth, with a car, and beach clothes. And they end up in Mirkwood. And they meet the dwarves. And get taken to the king. But no one seems to know what a mobile phone or a car is! What will happen! Read to know! [Thranduil/OC and Kili/OC! ]
1. Chapter 1: I love it! I don't care!

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm starting this fanfic because, lets say, I was inspired and I wanted to make a Hobbit story with my in-real-life friends and myself, so this is why I'm writing this story. I'm using our real names. I don't own any of the Hobbit or LotR characters! Also, expect this story to be quite random and funny! Because that's how me and my friends are! Well, review, I want to know what you think! And also, this time I'm not pairing my character with Legolas :) Decided to go for his daddy instead xD So expect future Thranduil/OC and also, Kili/OC! Don't forget to review!

* * *

[SET IN SUMMER 2014]

**Chapter 1 – I love it, I don't care!**

It was hot. Hot as hell. Like, really. Well, it was July, so I assume being hot was normal. I was at the beach with my friends. We don't normally go to the beach. I don't like lying under the sun that much, and my friends are the same as me, but today was an exception. We were at the beach, lying on the sand, near the sea and it was great. Me, Inês and Bernardo were 18 years old and Sofia was 19. We were friends since our 10th grade. My name was Catarina, but my friends usually call me Cat. I had long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Well, we all had brown eyes. Inês had her hair dyed red. Sofia had hers short, dark brown, like mine, and with curls. Bernardo, on the other hand, was blonde. And had glasses that sometimes reminded me of Harry Potter, even though his glasses weren't even round. Anyway, we were at the beach, enjoying the weather and our friends' company and that was all that mattered at that moment.

"Hey, let's go to the sea for a bit?" Sofia asked, raising her head a bit.

I sat up and nodded before replying.

"I'm in"

"Me too" Inês said "It's getting a bit too hot here, and I don't really want to get sun burnt, like, it really hurts"

I saw Bernardo standing up and moving next to the water. I followed him, along with Inês and Sofia, who had just stood up as well. We got in the water and played around for a while. It was quite cool, but it felt good, because the weather was just so hot. I was with Bernardo laughing loudly about a joke he had come up with about a fat woman that was trying to swim next to us. I splashed some water at his face, and hid behind Sofia and Inês and they just giggled and moved away a bit.

"Girls!" I shouted in a dramatic voice "Why are you leaving me?"

I didn't get the chance to hear their answer because I got water thrown at my face.

"YOU" I yelled at Bernardo, while chasing him, splashing more water.

We played in the water for a bit longer and then we went back to our towels and sat on the sand eating melon cubes and pineapple cake. It was good and fresh. A conversation about fandoms started while we were eating. Bernardo was a total Potterhead, Inês was a Supernatural fan, Sofia liked Game of Thrones and I, well, I was a Ringer. I mean, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit fan. I was also a Harry Potter fan.

"Guys, on the 1st of September, this year, let's host a 'Finding Hogwarts'" Bernardo said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Like, let's mentally pretend we're all going to Hogwarts" he explained.

"Oh! I like the Idea" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it sounds fun" Sofia commented, with a nod.

"Can we host a 'Finding Middle-Earth' too?" I asked, in an excited tone.

"Sure" Inês said, supporting my idea.

Well, all of us were Lord of the Rings fans.

"The things I would do if I got to middle-earth!" I said, in a dreamy voice.

"We know, we know…" Sofia stopped me from going on for hours talking about my dreams of middle-earth.

I didn't talk more, as the chat topic changed to random day-a-day stuff. I was in my little shell daydreaming of Middle-Earth and how I would love to have the chance, once in life, to be an Elf and meet real elves, and real dwarves and hobbits, of course. The time passed quite quickly and we decided to take our leave. We packed our stuff and walked out of the beach, chatting about random stuff and we went to Sofia's car. She was the one who drove us there. We got in. We were going to the cinema, so we had to drive to the mall, where the cinema was. Everything seemed fine for a while. We had loud music playing, and we were singing along as we travelled. The song playing was "I love it, I don't care" by Icona Pop.

I'm not sure of what happened, but everything was really fast. I suddenly felt something heavy colliding with the car we were in, and our car was thrown off the road, it spun around a bit and then crashed hard against a wall. I was terrified and all my body hurt. The glasses of the windows had broken and fell on us. I had hit my head hard somewhere with the car. I slowly felt everything going black. So this is what it feels like dying… And everything was black. I felt light like a feather. It wasn't bad. I let myself go, not really sure of what had just happened.

I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't dead, somehow. I tried to sit up a bit, and I saw Bernardo unconscious on my side, and Inês and Sofia seemed to be unconscious too. I looked to my body. I wasn't bleeding or anything, and my summer dress and bikini seemed to be clean, and not covered by blood. Something I remember from right after the accident was the insane amount of blood in the car. My friends' clothes were clean too, and they seemed to be peacefully sleeping. And we were still inside the car. The car wasn't damaged as well. I saw Sofia waking up slowly and I heard a groan from Bernardo. "Good, they're waking up" I thought, before calling them out.

Bernardo opened his eyes slowly and Sofia, who had already opened her eyes, looked at me.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asked, obviously worried.

"I have no idea" I replied, looking around.

We definitely weren't near a street. No signs of a street or cars nearby. We were surrounded by tall trees, which made the place look quite dark and gloomy.

Inês woke up slowly, looking at us, incredulous.

"Shouldn't I be dead?"she asked slowly, blinking her brownish eyes.

"Technically you should" I replied, with a quizzical expression on my face "I have no idea of what's going on"

Bernardo was now glued to the window, looking outside.

"This looks like the Forbidden Forest from Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh, stop joking" I told him, gently pushing him away from the window "There's no way we can end up inside a book"

Sofia nodded when I said that, and Inês told Bernardo to stop daydreaming.

I heard something moving outside.

"Shush" I told them "I heard something".

We all got quiet, trying to listen whatever I had listened. It sounded like something big walking, but not a normal thing. And I could also notice the sound of something that sounded like blades. Then, something heavy landed on top of our car.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I shouted.

We didn't have time to think of a reply because something that looked extremely a lot like a huge spider leg started clinging to our car window.

"I told you we were at the forbidden forest!" Bernardo exclaimed, not seeming a bit worried about the fact that we had a giant spider close to our car.

"Oh shut up!" I told him "Sofia, can you get the car to work? We MUST get out of here!"

Inês had a scared look on her eyes and Sofia nodded, while she got the key on the ignition, getting the car to work.

"Hey, it's working! Wow" Inês exclaimed "I thought it was broken"

"Well, we are alive too" I concluded "And now we have to get out of here because …. Guys…. More spiders are coming"

Bernardo still had the excited expression on. But I had the feeling this place wasn't the Forbidden Forest. Sofia started driving through the spiders as fast as she could, trying to get out of the forest. But before we could go any further, the car seemed to get stuck at some tree root. And then, I saw them.

"GUYS!" I yelled "LOOK! PEOPLE OVER THERE!"

Sofia tried to get the car to work for a bit longer.

"Why can't this stupid car fly like in Harry Potter…" Bernardo complained.

"Hey, focus on what's going on and forget Harry Potter for a bit, for god's sake!"

The car finally got unstuck and we drove fast to the people. They were short, like, really short, and looked a lot like dwarves. And the car seemed to have scared them.

And then, it hit me.

We weren't at the Forbidden Forest, we were in Mirkwood. We were in _Middle-Earth_.


	2. Chatper 2: Legolas is in our car!

**A/N**: Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying this story! I know this has NOTHING to do with my other Lord of the Rings fanfic, but i hope you enjoy this one. This one is becoming more of a humorous funny one, and less of a serious one. I hope you enjoy it!

_Reviews:_

**Celebrian** - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for your review! :)

**dova** - Here is the new chapter! I hope you like! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chatper 2 – Second accident of the day: Legolas in our car!**

And then it hit me. We weren't at the Forbidden Forest, we were in Mirkwood.

"Guys" I started "I know where we are" My voice was just a whisper.

I think they started realizing that as well as they saw the dwarves. Thirteen dwarves. So this is happening during "The Hobbit" time. I easily recognized the dwarves. They looked exactly the same from what we've seen in the movie.

"What is that?" I heard a dwarf, that I recognized as being Bofur, asking, while pointing to our car.

"I have no idea, I have never seen something like that" Thorin replied "But don't let it attack"

I looked at my friends. We didn't know what to do. We didn't want the dwarves to kill us. And the spiders seemed to have disappeared. But I knew they wouldn't be gone for long, because, if this really follows the movie happenings, they were going to attack the dwarves soon. They weren't covered with spider webs yet.

I slowly and carefully got out of the car, leaving my friends confused behind.

"Leave this to me" I whispered to them, with a little wink, before turning to the dwarves. I noticed their eyes on me, examining my clothes and my appearance. For sure they weren't used to see this kind of clothes. And my dress wasn't very long; it only got to the middle of my tights. And I was wearing sandals and yeah, beach clothes. I didn't expect to end up in Middle-Earth because, if I knew this was happening, of course I wouldn't put on beach clothes.

"Thorin Oakenshield" I started, looking at the leader. I was quite a lot taller than them.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Speak quickly" He ordered.

"I'm Catarina and I come from er… Earth, Portugal?" I answered, knowing that probably they wouldn't know where in the world Portugal was.

"There's no such place as Portugal" he said.

I saw Inês getting out of the car as well, followed by Bernardo and Sofia. The dwarves just looked at the four of us.

"I expected you not to know my land" I said, approaching the black haired dwarf "But I know who you are, I know of your quest, and I know where we are".

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Where is Bilbo?" I asked.

They looked around as they couldn't spot the Hobbit. I assume he had climbed a tree and they were lost in the dark forest.

"Who are you, if you don't answer, I'm afraid we will have to kill you along with your three friends" Thorin said, looking at us coldly.

"We're not going to hurt you" Inês said, speaking for the first time. I noticed she had already spotted Kili, her favorite dwarf.

"This is crazy, I'm talking to characters of my favorite stories ever…" I thought to myself "Well, I don't really want get killed by them, so let's just make up a funny excuse and story"

"Well, Mr. Oakenshield" I started "Let's say we come from the future"

I grinned at the dwarves and I noticed Ori looked at us amazed.

"From the future…?" He asked.

"Yes, you see, in the future, these machines" I pointed to the car "Are going to be your traveling methods, instead of horses or ponies"

Sofia was staring at me incredulous.

"Yes, and in the future, we dress this way, don't get to shocked at our clothing" Inês said, after she noticed that the dwarves kept staring at our outfits.

The dwarves moved a bit to get a better sight of the car.

"So that machine is like a horse?" Kili asked.

"Yes, Kili" I answered.

"That still doesn't explain why you know our names" Thorin roared, glaring at us.

"Well…" I started, trying to get a fast explanation for this "We were playing with a time-machine and our experiments ended up badly and we were teleported to the past. And we know about you because there are movies, and books about your stories."

"Are you nuts?" I heard Sofia's sharp voice asking me behind my ear.

"I know what I'm doing!" I whispered back, quickly glancing at her.

Kili and Fili looked at eachother, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, and Dwalin seemed extremely interested in our story, Thorin still looked suspicious and Balin looked calm yet curious.

"We are part of stories of your times?" Balin asked.

"Yes, and movies are like, visions. It's hard to explain" Bernardo answered, starting to play along.

I quickly smiled at him, happy that he got where I was trying to get.

"That sounds weird" Thorin said "Sounds like mischief to me. I don't trust unknown people or strangers"

I sighed.

"You have to trust us!"

"Cat" Inês started, gently tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting the spiders…?"

My eyes widened in fear.

"Be careful, you're gonna be attacked by spiders but the elves will come in your rescue" I said.

"What?!" Thorin asked.

"Yes, spiders" I said "They're after you"

"And you only tell us now?!" Kili yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry for not remembering earlier" I apologized.

Right at that moment, the spiders came back and caught the dwarves, not prepared to fight them back.

"You humans are going to pay for this!" I could hear Fili's voice shouting, as we got back to the car. Sofia turned on the lights in order to try and scare the spiders away. We started going in circles.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Bernardo suddenly announced "Sofia, stop going in circles please"

"Would you rather be eaten by spiders?" she spat back at him.

He quickly shook his head and then, finally, we felt things falling on us. Bilbo had released the dwarves and they fell on the ground and on top of our car.

"You useless future people" Thorin braded as he got his sword ready to try and start killing the spiders again. We were still in the car, but Sofia finally stopped for a moment.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, the elves of Mirkwood appeared, quickly killing the spiders. Sofia finally stopped the car and jumped out of it, and Bernardo opened the door in order to throw up. I avoided looking, and got out of the car as well along with Inês. I was looking at the sinuous ground, dangerous because of the tree roots and when I finally raised my gaze, I noticed an arrow pointed at me. I didn't recognize the elf pointing the arrow at me but, I quickly found Legolas among the group of elves.

I also recognized a she-elf with long auburn hair. Gimli shouted to her to throw him a dagger but she refused, killing the spider Kili was attempting to kill by himself.

Legolas's eyes fell on me and my friends.

"Who are these humans?" He asked.

"We came from the future, Prince Legolas" I started, as I noticed his eyes widening when I proffered his name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, approaching me, examining the car, my friends, our clothes and so on.

"We came from the future and your stories were stories told in our times" I explained, once again, trying to sound convincing.

Sofia and Inês nodded as I spoke.

"I don't believe that, take them to the realm" he ordered.

The elves started inspecting the dwarves and us. Sofia was explaining to an elf with long dirty-blonde hair what a car was, and Inês was making sure Bernardo was alright.

"You're not only a thief, but a liar" I heard Legolas telling Thorin, as he took away Thorin's sword, Orcrist.

Fili seemed to be having a hard time, because the elf who was taking away his weapons seemed to have noticed that he kept on hiding his weapons and the dwarf's face got annoyed when the elf took away from him his last weapon. Legolas slowly approached Gloin and picked up a locket the dwarf was wearing and opened it.

"Give it back! That's private!" the dwarf complained.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked, in a cold voice.

"That is my wife!" Gloin roared at the blonde fair elf, looking up.

Legolas pretended he didn't listen to the dwarf and looked at the other picture in the locket.

"What is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!" The dwarf answered, angered.

I couldn't help it and started giggling, which caused Legolas to lay his eyes on me.

"What's so funny about it?" he asked, in a cold and low voice.

"You're going to be best friends with the goblin mutant in sixty years" I replied.

Both Legolas and Gloin glared at me.

"My son, friends with an elf?"

"No way that is going to happen" Legolas declared "Whatever they say in the 'stories' is wrong"

"Oh really?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at the elf "Well, wait and see"

I liked the Lord of the Rings version of Legolas so much better than the Hobbit version and I secretly hoped that we had ended up into the War of the Ring age than this time.

Tauriel was now talking to Inês, asking questions about her phone. Being in Middle-Earth wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Enough talk" Legolas said "Let's go back"

At his order, the other elves, started making everyone walk back to the realm.

"Take the machine too" Legolas ordered, pointing at the car.

"It's too heavy for you" Sofia said.

"Then tell me how to take it" he riposted.

Sofia frowned slightly and then turned to him.

"I can take it" she said.

"How do I trust you won't run away inside that thing?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. She wasn't much shorter than he was. He should be around 1,80m.

"You will have to trust we won't run away" she replied, looking at the car, and slowly walking to it.

"I will go too" Legolas declared, while he got closer to the car. He took a while examining the door and then opened it and sat inside, next to Sofia, who was sitting at the driver's seat. I managed to get the elf who was grabbing my wrist to let me join Sofia, and Inês joined too. Bernardo preferred to stay outside the car, because he didn't really want to get sick again. Sofia started the car and we followed the elves and dwarves inside it. Legolas seemed extremely disturbed by being inside a car and didn't trust Sofia's driving skills.

We drove for a little bit until we got to the little bridge that led to inside the realm.

"Stop the machine!" Legolas ordered, out of sudden, scaring sofia, which made her to brake heavily, causing the car to skid and accidentally hit one of the elves. The elf fell to the floor and started groaning slightly.

"Who gave you your car license?" I complained, with a little giggle "first, the accident, now we ran over someone… what will happen next"

Inês nodded as she supported my point.

"Accident?" Legolas asked "Something here doesn't make sense. Get out of the machine"

We all left the car, and followed Legolas as we crossed the bridge, leaving the car behind. The dwarves were taken to cells, like it happened in the movie, escorted by Tauriel. Legolas took us, humans, with him, to some huge spiral staircases.

"Prince Legolas, were are you taking us?" Inês asked.

"To my dad" he announced "He will know what to do with you and for sure, he wants to see what we caught today in the woods."

I exchanged a glance with Sofia, Inês and Bernardo.

"This can't be good" Bernardo whispered.

"We will probably send us to cells as well, we only have to expect Bilbo rescues us" Inês pointed out "And after, we can just follow the dwarves, if they don't mind"

"I don't know if they will like the idea of us following them" Sofia said "Thorin seems to be quite difficult to persuade"

I looked back at my friends, before speaking.

"We can try, right?"

They nodded.

"Quiet, all of you" Legolas ordered.

I started wondering about what really had happened. A few hours ago I was peacefully at the beach and now, I'm in the Woodland Realm, not knowing what the hell I am doing here, or if I'm dead or not in the real world. I tried to push the thought aside. The answer to those questions would probably come with time, and for now, there was nothing much we could do about it. So, as we were inside a book or movie, we just had to try and enjoy things and maybe change the plot a bit. I smiled to myself thinking that possibly we could save the dwarves, and help them Erebor back.

"What are you smiling at, Cat?" Inês asked.

"Eh, nothing, was just thinking" I replied, looking again at Legolas's long blonde hair.

He stopped climbing up the stairs for a short moment and turned back to us, his icy-blue eyes glaring at us.

"I ordered you to be quiet" he said, and then climbed some more stairs "We're here" he announced.

He stopped once again for a second, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

I followed him, trying to imagine what kind of sentence Thranduil would give us.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! And look forward to the next one! Thranduil will show up and things will start to heat up a bit! Don't forget to review please! Reviews mean a lot! I like to know what other people think of my stories!

Best Wishes,

Cattie-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Fashion, put it all on me!

**A/N: **Hi guys! Yes, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! I hope I'm not updating too fast! And I know I probably should update my other LotR fanfic too! I'll try to update it soon, I promise!

_Reviews:_

**Celebrian:** Thank you so much for the kind review! And thanks! And here's what happens next!

**Dis Thrainsdotter:** Check your inbox, I replied to you there! And once again, thank you so much for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Fashion, put it all on me!**

We had finally arrived to the throne room. To be honest, deep inside, I was feeling excited about all of this. I had many dreams of being in Middle-Earth during my sleep and now, suddenly, everything seemed to be true. But I was also scared. Being in Middle-Earth out of nothing isn't as easy as many people in the real world seem to think. First thing you realize, once you get here is that everyone sees you as something "dangerous", "weird", "not normal", between other things.

First thing I noticed when I entered the room was… well, Thranduil himself. It wasn't hard to notice the king, as he sat, on his throne, resting on one of the sides of the chair, legs crossed, majestic attitude, and a cocky smile on that vanished as quickly as it showed up on his lips. He was wearing a long silver robe, silver boots, and his weird branch crown, decorated with red leaves. His hands were decorated with big rings, just like in the movies.

I swallowed and kept on staring at the king, who had now stood up and was starting to come down the stairs that separate his throne from the rest of the division. I couldn't help but wonder if he wouldn't get really bored sitting there the whole day, for years. Inês was facing the floor, Sofia was examining the room and Bernardo was staring at the king, like me.

I felt his eyes traveling between us, and our clothes, once again. Geez, I never thought that a bikini and a short dress could get so much attention.

Legolas started talking in elvish to his father, and I wished I could get some subtitles like in the movies. Then, Legolas left and Thranduil stared at the four of us. I decided it would be a good idea to be polite.

"King Thranduil" I said, slightly bowing my head, and I noticed my friends did the same.

He was now around one meter away from the four of us.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, not showing any hint of emotion on his low voice.

"Portugal" Sofia answered.

"And where is Portugal? There is no land or realm with such name"

"We came from the future" I said, with a little smile, that didn't go unnoticed by the king.

"Oh, really?" he asked, his cold blue eyes turning to me.

"Yes, like, we came here thanks to a time-machine accident" I said, trying to be strong enough not to avoid his intense gaze.

He chuckled slightly and I had to admit it annoyed me a little bit.

"A time-machine? My son told me you four had a machine with you and were together with dwarves. Thirteen dwarves."

"That's true" Bernardo said "But please, we know you dislike the dwarves, but they aren't bad people, they're just trying to reclaim a homeland"

Thranduil's eyes moved to the only boy of my friends group.

"What?! I should have known" Thranduil replied, in a cold voice, but you could notice a bit of annoyance and perplexity.

"Yes, they did nothing wrong!" Inês supported Bernardo's point of view.

"How do you know? You know nothing of the world" the king answered "What can someone from the future know? Nothing"

"We've seen the movies" Sofia said.

"What is a 'movie'?"

"Well, it's some kind of vision, and these movies told us of the stories of this world" she tried to explain.

"That doesn't explain why you are in my realm"

"It was an accident, I already told you" I suddenly said, raising my voice a bit, which Thranduil seemed to have disliked.

"Don't raise your voice" he said, his majestic eyebrows frowning slightly "I am still the king here, and you owe me your respect"

"If you don't do anything disrespectful to me or my friends, you deserve my respect" I said, knowing that probably I was pulling the rope way too much and would end up in a cell.

He glared at me, before continuing.

"You will become a lonely king, hated by your people, if you keep on being like that" I spat at him, as I couldn't help myself from being quiet and respect him.

"Well, there's nothing more you can tell me for now" Thranduil announced "If you decide to respect me, and tell me something that's not futile like all the useless things you just told me, ask one of the guards to take you back here, I don't have time to waste with useless people, and I am patient to wait till one of you decides to cooperate."

I looked at him, as he walked back to his throne, calling the guards in the way. The guards came to us and took us to the cell. I saw Tauriel and Kili talking on the way. I was pulled into the cell where Thorin was. Sofia was put in Balin's cell, Inês on Kili's and Bernardo's on Ori's.

I sat on the other side of the cell, facing the dwarf. He didn't stay there for long, because the guard came back to the cell, in order to get him and take him to the king.

I closed my eyes for a bit as I laid there, against the wall made of cold stone. I tried to organize my thoughts about that day. First, I was at the beach, then I died at a car crash, but I didn't really die, because I came back to life in Middle-Earth. And I met Thorin's company, met Legolas, Thranduil, Tauriel. I had a really big crush on Legolas, back when I thought he was just a fictional character. Meeting the real thing was sort of a shock to me. I lost my train of thought when I started listening to Sofia's conversation with Balin, on the cell next to mine.

"You really came from the future?" He asked.

"Yes, well, sort of" she replied.

He had a gentle look on his eyes, while he listened carefully to everything she told him. He seemed quite wise for a dwarf.

"Tell me" he asked.

"So, we had that machine you saw, remember?"

He nodded.

"Well, it is called a car, where I came from. Where I lived, there were lots or cars and we were driving our own, when we were going to the cinema, after a beach afternoon, and another car crashed on our own and we died and when we woke up, we were here, lost in the middle of Mirkwood with a car"

Balin looked confused.

"What is a cinema? And a beach?"

I noticed that the dwarves in the other cells closer to Sofia and Balin's cell were listening to their conversation, like I was. All except Kili and Inês, that seemed to be having a good time between themselves, talking in their own cell. I felt happy for her.

"A cinema is where we see those movie things, like, visions." She explained, gesturing with her hands, meanwhile "A beach is a place near the sea, full of sand, where people go to enjoy the sun and the sea water. This is why we are wearing this kind of clothes. People took these sort of clothes to the beach because it's comfortable"

Before Balin could ask anything else, the guard got back, escorting Thorin. Then, he opened the door of the cell I was in, and threw the dwarf inside, not showing any mercy or gentleness.

"Did he offer a deal?" Balin asked Thorin, when the guard left.

"Yes, but I told him to" Thorin said, but I didn't understand the last part of his sentence. I just understood that it could be some sort of insult because Balin made a desperate and annoyed face.

"A deal was our only chance" The white haired dwarf said, before sitting back down, and resuming the chat with Sofia.

I decided to explain Thorin what really happened. At first, he was reluctant to listen to me, but then, he ended up listening to my whole story, and seemed to slightly believe it, when I finished.

"Bilbo will come rescue us" I assured Thorin, when he got quiet and distracted. His eyes fell on me again.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You will have to trust me" I said, with a little smile. Then, I instinctively took my hand to my hair and I felt something that gave me a little idea. Hairclips.

"I have an idea" I told Thorin "I might get us out of here"

He looked up at me, incredulous.

"How?" the dwarf muttered.

I showed him my hairclip.

"Trust me" I said, and then went to the cell door, calling Inês and Sofia out.

"Girls!" I called, and they both turned to me "Do you have hairclips?"

Inês's eyes lit up, as she nodded and got a hairclip. Sofia did the same. Thank god we had hairclips with us. I sat in front of the keyhole and started trying to open the door of the cell. Thirty minutes had passed and I hadn't succeeded yet, and Inês and Sofia seemed to be having trouble too. Just I was about to give up, I heard a click. Sofia managed to unlock her cell door. A few minutes later, Inês succeeded too. I tried a bit longer and finally the door gave in, and unlocked itself.

"Wait for Bilbo here, Thorin" I asked "I'll go try to find a way out"

Thorin sighed, and Sofia told him to stay there while she unlocked the other dwarves and Bernardo, along with Inês.

I quickly went up the stairs, listening music coming from somewhere above, on the realm. I tried to remember the movie. Yes, Feast of Starlight. It was happening that night. The elves were distracted. I walked around for a while, not seeing anyone, and I noticed the music was getting louder as I kept walking. I saw the stairs to the wine cellar and hid behind a pillar as an elf come out of the division, carrying a wine barrel. I decided to follow him for a bit, and when I noticed he went to the party place, I decided to turn back, which wasn't the cleverest idea. I bumped into someone quite a lot taller than me, with long blonde hair, and a silver robe. "Thranduil" I thought to myself, as I tried to escape. I felt a hand grabbing my wrist, holding it with a firm grip, and pulling me closer to the person.

He didn't say anything, and just pulled me along with him to an empty division.

"How did you escape?" he asked, in a cold, deep voice, yet his facial expression didn't really match his voice. He had a cocky smile dancing on his lips.

"Future stuff" I answered, looking up at him, imitating his cocky smile.

He pushed me against the wall as he forced one of his hands on the wall, right beside my head.

"Don't 'future stuff' me" he said.

"I'm not 'future stuffing' you."

"What do you know about me, or my stories?" He asked, suddenly, moving a few centimeters closer.

"You will join the Battle of the Five Armies" I told him "And your son, Legolas, is joining the war of the Ring, in sixty years"

He looked at me, suspiciously, when I mentioned those two events. And then, he raised his head a bit, trying to look as majestic as possible, before continuing.

"Well, I am patient to see if what you say is true or not"

I could say his cheeks were slightly red, and I tried to get away, but before I could move, I felt his head landing on my shoulder, and his crown brushed against my face.

"Ugh, heavy" I thought, while I tapped his shoulder, trying to wake him up "Did he really fell asleep on me?"

I remembered he liked wine quite a lot, and today he was hosting a feast, so he probably had drank quite a while before catching me. I hoped that he didn't remember the happenings in the morning, as he seemed to be asleep in my shoulder. I carefully tried to remove him from my shoulder, and I notice he seemed to be peacefully asleep.

"Gosh, you're so heavy" I whispered, as I tried to carry him out of the division and try to find his chambers.

As I walked in the corridors of the realm, I noticed an elf staring at me, as I carried the king around by his feet, because he was way too heavy to carry him on my back. I decided to call him out. He approached us, looking scandalized.

"What did you do to the king?!" The elf asked, but he seemed to be quite happy thanks to the alcohol as well.

"He fell asleep" I explained "Can you lead me to his chambers, please?"

He looked at me for a few seconds and remained quiet, then smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll give you this as a thank you" I said, while I got one of my hairclips out of my hair "It's a key to every door"

The elf looked confused, as I grabbed his hand and gave him the hairclip. He thanked me, fascinated with his new toy and then guided me to Thranduil's chambers. I got inside, still pulling the king by his feet and with a huge effort, I pushed him to the top of his bed. The elf was still observing the scene.

"Keep quiet about this" I asked, and the elf nodded, leaving the room happily, while fiddling with his fingers, around the hairclip I gave him.

I stared at the king and wished I had a pen with me to draw him a mustache. I would pay to see his face if he woke up with a mustache drawn on his face. I pulled his bed sheets to his neck, while wondering why I was even doing that. Then, I turned around, and quietly left the room, just to find someone on the other side of the door.

"Bilbo?!" I exclaimed as I spotted the hobbit.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I left you guys with a little cliffhanger! I hope you don't hate me for that! I only hope it makes you look forward to the next chapter, eheh! I also wonder which character from me/my friends you like the most! Let me know on review? Also, I wasn't going to make Thranduil fall asleep on her, but then I thought it would be quite funny, and they were drunk, so it was fine, in my opinion! Also, I'm open for suggestions and constructive criticism! Don't forget to review! And please look forward to the next chapter! Lots and lots of stuff is going to happen!

Best Wishes,

Cattie-chan


End file.
